Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Heavy Lifting Dartling Gun
Weirdo. I don't use him a lot honestly. I think he's more of an MLG tryhard version of the super monkey. Base Stats Has no priorities. Follows your mouse. Particles: 5x5 pixel darts with 3 pierce, and 1 layer popping power. Goes across the map in a straight line. However, it rotates where the center of fire is every shot, with a repeating pattern of per 6 shots. Does not pop lead. Does pop everything else. Shots go at 20 pixels per 30 frames. Attack Speed: 20 frames. Price: 1050 on easy, 1100 on medium, 1200 on hard, 1450 on impoppable. Upgrade Limit: 14 on easy, 12 on medium, 10 on hard, 8 on impoppable. Upgrades 1. Controlled Fire: Costs 600. Shots now fire directly straight. They still shoot in weird places though. 2. Discharge Darts: '''Costs 800. Every 70 frames, 8 darts pop out and fly astray. '''3. The Sharpest Dart: '''Costs 1700. Darts can pop an infinite amount of bloons. '''4. Hydra Pods: Costs 3500. Shoots sharp missiles which explode 2 as a 30 pixel radius, destroying 2 layers each time. Destroys both black,zebra and lead bloons. 5. Laser Cannon: '''Costs 5500. Attack speed is now 5. Shoots lasers which destroy any kind of bloon, 1 layer at a time. '''6. Ray of Doom: '''Costs 42500. Requires Laser Cannon. Shoots a constant ray, which bloons are destroyed every 10 frames by 2 layers. '''7. Bloons Denial System: '''Costs 15000. Not an ability. Requires Hydra Pods. Shoots 40 rockets at a time, from a -45 degree angle to a 45 degree angle. When it explodes, bloons are affect with burn status, destroying a layer every 30 frames. '''8. Needle Launcher: '''Costs 4650. Ammo is 1 pixel wide, and 5 pixels long. Now pops 30 layers. Needles also fly astray very easily. '''9. Mechanical Operator: '''Costs 6500. Converts to a mechanical tower. Now has two dartling guns to shoot at once. Size of tower is now 1.5x. '''10. Magnificent Power: Costs 4000. Requires Super Monkey. and Mechanical Operator, along with Robo Monkey upgrade. First, you target a super monkey, and then the dartling gun shall be fused with the super monkey. Range for super monkey is now unlimited, and targeting is similar to the super monkey. 11. Laser Discharge: Costs 1240. Requires Laser Cannon. In a range of 150 pixels, bloons that come near shall be zapped, which then all bloons in a range of 100 pixels of that bloon shall be zapped. Bloon can only be zapped once at a time, attack speed for that is 30 frames. 12. Open Wounds: '''Costs 7570. Everytime one of your ammo hits a bloon, it gets a mark, which makes all damage towards that bloon do +1 layer. Affects MOAB classes. '''13. Heli-Help: Costs 2450. First, select helicopter. Then, the dart monkey shall shoot at double speed, at the cost of hitting specifically in a 20 pixel radius. 14. Homing Darts: '''Costs 1300. Ammo, 30 pixels being shot out will stop for 40 frames. Then, it shall fire in a staight line at a bloon. '''15. Fireworks Show: '''Costs 14000. Ability. From the center of the screen outward, in a circle shape, 10 darts pop out. Then, 10 darts pop out of every one of those 10 darts. Then another 10 pop out of the 10 that popped out of the 10. Everytime they pop out, they fly 70 pixels. This keeps happening for 5 layers. Cooldown is 30 seconds. '''16. Darts, which come in many shapes and sizes: '''Costs 2550. Darts now are now randomly either knife bullets, large and round darts, mediumly sized round darts, pudgey but somewhat long darts, and extremely long darts. Attack speed increased to be faster by 10 frames. '''17. The Glorious Bullet Pattern: Costs 11,000. Ability. Shoots out 5 patterns, which rotate, 40 pixels per 30 frames. Cooldown is 15 seconds. 18. Bouncy Darts: '''Costs 4500. Darts now bounce of the edges of the screen, up to 7 times. '''19. Dart Beam: Costs 22500. Now shoots 5 darts in a row, at the attack speed of 1. '''20. Locked Position: '''Costs 730. Now has a priority. Can lock position or be following mouse. However, when locked in position, it fires 20% slower. Persistent Upgrades 1. Barrel Fire: Every 10,000 bloons popped, you may upgrade attack speed by 1 frame. Upgrades 11 times. 2. Dart Speed: Every 13,000 darts shot out, you may upgrade dart flying speed by 5 pixels per 60 frames. Upgrades 10 times. 3. Shred Power: Every 20,000 bloons popped, you may upgrade layer destroy power by 1 layer. Upgrades 18 times. 4. Spewing Power: Every 17,500 bloons popped, you may upgrade how many particles are fired at once by 1 extra particle. Upgrades 6 times. Aesthetic Appearances: 1. Default: The monkey has a green/gray dartling gun that has 3 green chains which hold together 6 barrels. The monkey is holding the dartling gun at the end by its sides. The monkey is unclothed except for a green army beret. 2. Macho Man: This monkey has a black and gray dartling gun. It wears no cloths except for tidy whities (in black) along with a belt. He also has a mustache. 3. Bloon Buster: Changing appearances from the default, he now has dark sunglasses. That, and all green on the tower is red. Also, the gun's gray part is heavily darkened. The darts look like mini nukes as well. 4. Futuristic Style: The monkey now has steel which blends into his skin at the left part of his face, along with lower chest, right leg, and left arm. His left eye is completely teal, and his gun is a laser cannon which shoots blue laser darts. Kadapunny1 (talk) 01:09, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers